My Little Pony G5 Pilot: The Harvest
by sara t. fontanini
Summary: An original setting, a fanfiction generation five completely unconnected story and character wise to previous generations. We are introduced to a new world and new characters as they enjoy the weeks before a huge festival. However, preparations will have to wait, for now it is the Harvest...and their quiet lives will become more hectic...
1. Intro

My Little Pony G5 Project

Introduction

So, I had an idea. How about, instead of just writing a fanfic based on friendship is magic, I instead write a series that is more or elss an original story only slightly based on the series as a whole, create my own canon with its own setting, mythology and characters with a greater emphasis on story arcs, myth arcs and adventure based monster/villain of the week plots. However, to make it better, after the initial arc, I will allow fans to decide on plots and what characters get focused on via comments, pms and what ahve yous, as well write their own 'episodes' themselves. And the stories will be put in as episodes in an imaginary 'season', so it'll be as if the whole thing is a fan made G5. Of course, it all depends on who is interested in this idea...

For those that have an idea for an episode, simply write it up and then post it, and let me know about it so we can sort it all out in canon.

Any questions or ideas, just leave a comment or pm.

**What makes G5 Different And Seperate from G4**

*it's Darker and Edgier. Not Grimdark, but still more PG than G rated

* Less focus on morals and slice of life and much more emphasis on adventure and action. If that's not for you, this isn't for you.

*Greater focus on story arcs and myth arcs, which I will plant seeds for in the future.

*No status quo. Things that have a big impact and change the story and setting and affect the characters will not be retconned or changed back simply. There will be lasting consequences.

*The world has a greater emphasis, so we will end seeing other places or at least have them mentioned, as well as a greater in universe mythos.

*There will be a prevalence for more intimidating and darker villains, as well as a greater prevalence of recurring antagonists.

*Since there is no status quo, as in the series is not static and remain constantly the same season to season, the cast may or may not grow larger beyond its principle side characters and heroes and extras.

*There will be a greater tighter discussion between authors of the verse (somehow) so we can keep tabs on each other, where we want to story to go and if that is acceptable and just what we will be doing as our main story/myth arc.

Now, please enjoy: episode one...


	2. Part 1

My Little Pony: G5verse

Episode 1: The Harvest

Part 1

For almost 200 years, the Pony Kingdom has flourished. At first a separate grouping of villages and fiefdoms that happened to all be situated within walking distance of each other in what was later called Pony Valley, eventually six nobles approached each other and formed the Union, who convinced every pony to join together as one and form the Kingdom, each separate village now a whole, giant city, with the Union making all the import decisions through vote.

The intellectual and cultural elite are the Unicorns, who have mastered what is now known as magic as well as science. As of right now, the highest ranking wizard is Hocus Pocus, who has been the pillar of the wizarding community for several, several years. Next we have the Pegasi Sentries, who fly high in the skies, watching the borders and the villages for trouble, as well as delivering messages wherever they need to go. Finally, there are the knights, made up of Earth Ponies, they are at top physical condition and are the military strength of the Kingdom, fighting back any monsters and aggressors threatening the city as well as arresting any ponies who break the law.

The general populace are made up of a mix of Pegasus and earth pony citizens, with Unicorns living in the grand castle towers, studying. The largest building is the grand castle, the Union Senate, at the centre of the city, where the Union get together and decide important matters of the Kingdom.

Horseshoes, a brown earth pony with a dark sandy yellow mane and tail, stood on her hind legs, the fighting stance of the knights of the Pony Kingdom. She spat at the ground, her red eyes gazing steadily at her opponent.

Her opponent was standing just as she was, his hooves held up in front of his face. He had a short black mane and a red coat, he too was staring her down with blue eyes, watching for her next move.

She charged at him, striking fast with her forehoof as she jumped to his side and he caught her foreleg between his and flung her over his head and onto the ground.

She panted heavily as he got back on all fours. "I think that's enough sparring for today, Trainee Horseshoes."

She nodded and got up slowly. "Yes sir." There was an almost disappointed tone to her voice.

"Hey now, just be thankful this was a sparring session. Keep in mind that not all your opponents will be so merciful. If you find an enemy is too overwhelming, retreat and prepare, get back up and weapons if you have to, just don't keep fighting and hope for the best." He trotted past her and she followed behind him, grumbling quietly.

"At this rate I will never be a real knight..." she bemoaned, sighing.

"Hey, we all go through this, hay, I started out as a trainee too as have my predecessors and my superiors."

"I know, I know, it's just...I just wanna get right down to it and be a productive member NOW, you know? I wanna fight monsters, protect the city, fight crime," She hung her head low, "But I can't even beat you in a sparring match, a PRETEND fight! What am I supposed to do in a real fight?"

"Like I said, don't be a hero. We aren't like the fanciful stories you may have read, we aren't fighting for glory and heroism. It's a tough job, a rewarding and very honest job, but a job nonetheless. As long as you remember the Code, remember our rules, and don't screw up, you'll be fine." He turned and agve her stern look. "And don't think you can just win a battle by yourself. The knights are about teamwork, not showing off."

She shook her head violently. "I-I-I-I-I don't want to show off! I just..." she looked down, scrathign the ground with her hoof embarrassedly, "hate losing."

"That's normal, but there is a big difference between 'losing' and 'hurting your ego'. Remember that."

"Yeah yeah..."

They trotted to the barracks and the red stallion nodded to a mare manning a desk and he started filling in forms. "And keep your attitude in check. If you mouthed off at anyone but me, you might face suspension, or worse depending on how annoyed you made someone."

She nodded. "Yes sir, I'll keep that in mind."

He hung up his uniform, a comfortable set of lightweight, simple armour, and continued walking and she followed. "So any plans?"

"I have to speak with the head wizard about some matters and deliver some forms to the Union. After that...enjoy my free time I suppose."

"Yeah I hear ya...Sure I couldn't beat ya...AGAIN...But that spar was a decent workout and really tired me out. I think I'll just head home and rest."

He shook his head. "Not so fast, Horseshoes. You have cleaning duty."

She flung her forelegs wide in exasperation. "AGAIN!? Why do I keep getting cleaning duty so much!"

"You really need me to remind you?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No sir..."

He smiled and ruffled her hair, and she yelped in annoyance and pushed him off. "Oh get off and get some REAL work done."

"Cleaning is a very important duty." He pointed out.

"Sure, sure, but not as important as getting to see the Union! I mean...Noone has seen them outside of the senate!"

He shrugged and trotted off. "You know where the cleaning equipment is. See ya little sis!"

She stomped her hooves angrily. "STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She cried out.

Razzle Dazzle concentrated hard. She was a gre unicorn with white patches on her muzzle and in a diamond shaped pattern on her forehead beneath her horn, white freckles just under her eye. She was levitating a feather, moving it over a candle. She let out a huge sigh as she finally stopped and let the feather fall unharmed to the ground. She looked up at ehr instructor. "How was I Master?"

Hocus Pocus, head of wizard of the unicorn community and the pony closest to the union other than the captain of the knights, smiled proudly. "You did very well, Dazzle."

She looked down. "I-I had to do five times to get it right..."

She chuckled. "I've taught wizards who had to practice more than that."

She blushed deeply. "M-Master now is not the time for jokes. I-I can't believe you of all people can be so casual at a time like this. I mean...the festival is in a few weeks...w-what if the other applicants do better than me? What if everyone laughs at me and think I am a poor student? What if I don't become a full fledged wizard."

She simply smiled. "A few weeks is more than enough time to master a few simple spells. And they can't deny you anything, it's not like you're applying for the knights or anything, you are simply showing your skills, what you are best at, so they can determine what sort of wizard you are likely to be."

"But what if a simple spell isn't sufficient!?"

"You're over thinking things, Dazzle. The wizard contest is simply an event to have fun at. It is simply convenient to sue it as a testing ground for promising pupils. They can no sooner deny your wizardship as they can deny my word as head wizard." He pulled her close and trotted out the room with her. "Now, enough worrying and relax. Nothing wrong is going to happen, I assure you. I think it's time you took a break for the time being, go find someone to talk to, I'm sure you must need some companionship outside of this old fossil." He chuckled softly.

Razzle Dazzle smiled. "You...you're right... I'm just nervous...it's my first time performing magic without your guidance, in front of...everyone..." She frowned but shook her head. "I-I'll head to the grounds right now! The fresh air will do me some good!"

She ran off, leaving the old stallion smiling amusedly.

Horseshoes sighed sleepily, growing bored. She had just finished mopping the floors of the Wizard Community Tower. She still thought it was a bit of a mouthful to say and wish they would shorten it to something simple like WCT or something.

Suddenly she saw a unicorn mare run over and slip and fall on the wet floor, sliding across till she was directly in front of Horseshoes.

"Hey Razzle." The earth pony greeted.

"Horseshoes." She got up slowly. "Would you mind informing me why you haven't set up any signs to warn people of a wet floor?"

Horseshoes blinked and facehoofed. "Crap, I knew I forget something."

"You are lucky I had come by to remind you, or you might get in trouble with your superiors. For the third time, I may add." Razzle brushed herself off with her hooves, a stoic expression on her face.

Horseshoes smiled. "Magic training doing well I trust?"

Razzle's eye twitched and she sighed. "Nothing to be concerned about, trust me."

"Razz, you gotta relax more, I'm your friend aren't I?"

"Sometimes I wonder about that. Why ARE we friends exactly? I mean, it's not that I dislike you or anything, but we have nothing in common, we aren't even the same kind and can't even relate on the most basic levels, not to mention you are...somewhat violent."

Horseshoes shrugged. "Beats me. I don't even remember to be honest. Still, you gotta have friends somewhere, right? Or else you'd go crazy or something."

"What, like obsess over the smallest mishaps and mistakes and become paranoid if i so much as lose a book?" She tittered. "I'm not that obsessed with my studies...correct?"

"Pshaw!" She waved a hoof dismissively. "You may be super serious around me all the time and have no real sense of humour or fun, but I wouldn't saw that you're 'obsessed with your studies'."

Razzle hmped and held her head up high and her eyes closed, a slight frown on her features. "I'll have you know I have a very well developed sense of humour, it's simply more...refined."

Horseshoes chuckled. "Sure, sure. So, you wanna hang out?"

"You have cleaning duty, do you not?" Razzle asked, brow raised slightly.

"its' not like I can't clean and chat at the same time you know." Horseshoes remarked, holding the mop over her shoulder. "Though I doubt they punish me if I just took a break for a few minutes."

"I am sure. Very well, what shall we do?"

"Well, there was this one place I wanted to see but haven't gotten a chance to for whatever reason..."

At the very edge of the city, the ground rose up into a hill, leading to a craggy mountain road. Something dark and sinister arose at this junction, a large scythe held up in its thing, black fingers.

It gazed down at the city, its body and face heading under a thick black cloak and hood, thorned tendrils of shadow coiled at its feet, rising out from under the bottom of its cloak.

"**It is time for The Harvest."** It spoke, without emotion.

_Ok everyone! Here's the first chapter of episode one. Hopefully by the time I finish this enough people will want to join in and make it into a full fledged multiple authored verse. Squee, exciting!_

_I apologise for making this chapter so dull. Not much happening, not much action or comedy, only some character introduction and interaction. Hopefully it will pick up and be more entertaining by part 2._

_One problem I've been having is coming up with characters. I have come up with basic plots and some of the villains i wish to bring in, but nothing on the main characters and heroic and good characters. I'm not even sure how many I should have in the grouping of heroes, I'm thinking at least three._

_If anyone has any ideas to share, I'd love to hear them._

_The idea here is that I'm basically treating it like a new generation of the show, but aimed at more older kids. I'm trying to avoid anything more risqué here and trying to make it as accessible and all ages as I can, hoping for a more PG rating overall. Still, we'll see what happens. I'd come up with a theme song too if I could, but I am not a good musician or lyricist..._

_And yes, I was heavily influenced by the Lunaverse stared off by RainbowDoubleDash. However, I am not copying him wholesale, I do have my own ideas for the story/series and where I wish to take it that are different. _

_The part at the beginning is out of place I know, but I felt it was necessary to give first time readers a good general idea of the current setting. It can be part of the episode or just sort of a basic manual for the series depending on how you wanna view it._

_Anyways, hope you enjoyed this first look in G5 and hope you enjoy it enough to wanna add your own ideas and stories to this little project of mine. And please comment/review!_


	3. Part 2

My Little Pony G5

Episode 1: The Harvest

Part 2

"So what new spells have you been working on?"

Razzle rolled her eyes. "I have not been learning new spells, contrary to popular theory, a good wizard does not learn a variety of spells early on, and instead focuses on studying more practical abilities and work up from there, looking for a good mix of spells they can use later. After all, it is better to now a few spells that you can recall easily than a mass of spells that you may never use and so complex you forget important details in casting it or even other spells you need more."

Horseshoes shrugged, her golden shoes tapping against the stone floor as the two of them trotted. "So...what have ya been learning?"

Razzle sighed. "Levitation is the spell Master Hocus Pocus has me working on. I am now able to move a feather without making it touch a candle by accident. However, now I need to learn how to use the same spell to manipulate objects in far more complex ways, such as writing."

Again, the brown mare shrugged. "I have nothing to worry about there. Earth ponies don't have to worry about using our mouths or complicated methods to write."

"I know this. There is no need to brag."

"Not bragging, just saying."

As they walked underneath a beautiful stained glass window showing a six pointed, purple star, a black coated Pegasus with a braided mane and tail crashed through the window and onto the ground. The two mares stared and moved closer to the stallion, checking to see he was alright.

"He's not moving...H-he's not even breathing!" Horseshoes exclaimed. "I have to get bro!"

"And I'll get Master, he is closer!"

The two panic stricken mares ran off in separate directions, leaving the motionless, almost frozen Pegasus alone.

Sergeant Green Acre, Horseshoes direct superior, mentor and half-brother gazed sternly at Horseshoes. "Why did you leave the Pegasus alone? Anything could have happened!"

Horseshoes nodded, head low. "I know but I was...well...panicking! A-and I didn't know what else to do! I-it just seemed like something for the knights to be concerned about!"

"You were right there." He turned to the frozen Pegasus, who had been brought to hospital bed by the other knights. However, he remained frozen, to the point where his body didn't even change position despite changing locations and being carried around. He would look more like a statue if it weren't for his coloration and his obvious flesh. "Whatever has afflicted this Pegasus, it is something we have never encountered before, and could be very dangerous. Fortunately it doesn't seem to be contagious, lucky for us."

Hocus Pocus stood on the other side of the bed, his horn glowing. "He is alive, somehow. This doesn't seem to be a lethal affliction. However, it is magical in nature, I can tell that much, so how could this have happened?"

Acre's expression grew more stern and hard. "Do you think it's an attack?"

"We can't jump to rash conclusions." Hocus Pocus pointed out. "However, it is not an unreasonable assumption, especially since the affliction is something we have never seen before and is magical in nature."

Green Acre nodded. "I will assemble the knights, every abled stallion and mare we have at our disposal." He narrowed his eyes, noticing Horseshoe's excited and hopeful expression. "Horseshoes, you are still a trainee, you are not a knight yet. This isn't a game, there could be something very dangerous behind this."

"I know that but... I-I'm sick of waiting! A-and this could be my chance to prove myself!" Horseshoes pleaded.

Green Acre socked her in the shoulder, pushing her to the ground. "It is not about you, your ego or whatever it is you are trying to prove! I thought I taught you better than that. You are staying here for now, and that is final!"

As he left and Horseshoes stared at him, Razzle turned to ehr mentor. "Does this mean the festival is cancelled?"

Hocus Pocus shook his head. "No, I doubt it. We are merely taking precautions. For allw e know, this isn't an attack and could be any number of things."

Razzle nodded and looked over at friend who was getting up and leaving the room. "I-I better keep an eye on her. Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble."

"You do that. She is your friend after all. There's nothing you can do right now anyway, this isn't soemthign you should worry yourself over. Go, and make sure she doesn't cause another incident like last time."

Razzle nodded and walked out, chasing after Horseshoes. "Horseshoes, I know you must be upset, but you ahve to understand what you saying sounded very.."

"I know. I'm not bothered by that. But still, I'm gonna become a knight no matter what, even if I have to disobey orders and look like a terrible pony."

Razzle froze, eyes wide. "Horseshoes? Th-that doesn't sound good...what are you planning?"

Horseshoes smirked humourlessly and ran off, faster than Razzle could follow despite her best attempt. She very quickly lost Horseshoes and was left panting for breath, alone in the hallway. She wondered what her friend could possibly be planning, and how much damage it would cause.

A thick, black mass of thorny black weeds covered the ground, wrapped around the legs of ponies, frozen like statues. Any pegasi who tried to flee by ear were simply frozen in mid air and fell to the ground. A figure in a black robe or cloak stalked slowly forwards, the mass of weeds increasing and growing forwards with each step he took.

"Halt!" A pony in knight uniform declared. "You shall go no further, monster!" He charged forward, hooves lifted up as he moved into battle stance and hefted a heavy punch into the figure's face...but his hoof passed through as if the figure was made of air.

"W- " was all he managed before he was frozen like everyone else. Ponies further along who witnessed the sight fled in terror, but the figure was surprisingly fast despite his slow gait and movement, and they too were frozen.

Acre stood in front of his assembled knights, eyes narrowing. There were far fewer than he thought there would be.

"Where are the others?" Acre asked a lower ranking knight.

"We sent several mail pegasi to deliver the message to the other knights stationed throughout the city, but we ahven't gotten any word back." He looked down. "At leats one of them should have gotten back by now."

Green Acre nodded. "Very well. Then it is likely that our hypothesis was right and we are under attack."

The other knights straightened and grew serious at that. Another, much larger and bulkier green pony approached from the side. Acre and the other knights got up on their hind legs and saluted. "I am glad you are here Captain!" Green Acre replied to the mare in question.

"At ease." Captain Minty Breath replied calmly and the knights and Green Acre fell back to all fours. "Now, are we absolutely sure that there is an attack? For all we know, this could be any number of things. We do not wish to cause a panic over nothing and jump to conclusions."

"Captain, we sent messengers to retrieve the other knights stationed throughout the city, but none have returned or reported back." Green Acre pointed out.

"That is cause for concern." The Captain agreed. "Very well, we shall erect a defensive perimeter and ensure that—"

"Captain!" A knight observing though a nearby window called out. "Someone approaches!"

"Can you make out their appearance?"

"No ma'am! They are wearing a cloak that covers their whole body, but i can tell that they are standing upright and holding some sort of tool or weapon."

She narrowed her eyes. "Be on your guard, all of you! For all we know, this figure could be the enemy, or one of the knights, though I can't fathom why they would be wearing such attire." She gestured to Green Acre and a pony in full armour complete with face concealing helmet. "You two, follow me."

The two ponies nodded and followed her, the other knights surrounding them, forming a living shield as they marched out. Quite a large number stayed behind as backup. As the Captain, the Sergeant and the helmeted pony marched forward along with the ponies surrounding them, they all gazed at the cloaked figure walking down the same hall towards them.

"You there halt!" The captain ordered. "What are your intentions? Who are you? Are you the one causing this strange paralysis plague?"

The figure did not reply and just continued walked forward.

"Answer me!"

He kept walking slowly.

"You should show the captain some respect!" One of the other knights yelled and charged forward, passing through the figure as if he weren't there and then suddenly freezing in place.

The Captain stared and then gritted her teeth. "Pull out your weapons! Do not let this being pass through!" The other knights nodded, pulling getting on their hind legs and readying swords, spears and other weapons and charged at the creature. However, their weapons passed through its body and it touched their foreheads lightly with its fingers, making the attackers freeze in place.

The helmeted pony charged, hoof raised but Green Acre stopped her. "No! That tactic won't work!" he turned to the captain. "Captain, conventional methods aren't working! We need to come up with a better plan!"

The Captain grunted and nodded. "We should ask the wizards. We are clearly dealing with something magical; they might know a method to hurt...whoever or whatever this being is." She called out. "Anyone isn't frozen, fall back!" She and Green Acre and retreated, Acre dragging the struggling and protesting knight away as the other knights followed, or tried to as some ended up frozen by the cloaked figure.

As the three lead leading ponies ran past, the other knights took up defensive positions in an attempt to stall the enemy. The cloaked figure merely walked through them as if they weren't there, the strange thorny black vines now covering hall as the knights were frozen like statues.

Razzle Dazzle trotted in place, fretting over her friend and whatever she could be planning, when suddenly three figures ran past her and into the medical ward. She blinked and walked over to see what was happening.

The Captain of the knights was talking to her Master, her nodded and said something in reply. She was too far away and they were conversing too quietly for her to hear them.

The four ponies walked out towards her and she panicked, quickly turning away from the door. "Razzle, I know you were watching us!" her Master called out. She froze, eyes wide inf right.

Hocus Pocus laid a hoof over her shoulder, smiling. "Do not fret you are not in trouble. I just feel I'll be in need of your help, as well as the help of the other wizards."

"B-but I'm just a student! I-I don't know any grand spells!" he protested.

"it doesn't matter your skill level, I have a feeling that whatever we're facing is something we need every wizard on hand to confront."

She stared, her eyes growing wider. "I-is it that serious? We ARE under attack then?"

He didn't answer and they all turned as they screams and shouts of alarm that were silenced midway. Hocus Pocus stepped in front of her protectively as he was flanked by the two senior knights. She stared in terror as she saw a few of other students who she had seen around the building suddenly freezing like statues as they ran, the sight very disconcerting, made worse as a foreboding figure strode forward. She noticed that some strange plants were growing from behind it along the ground.

Her Master's horn glowed and the Captain and Sergeant took up defensive positions. The figure moved forward, eerily calm, not saying a word. Hocus Pocus fired a blast of energy at the creature, but simply passed through and the two knights charged forward, striking the creature with their swords, but it touched them and they froze. It gazed at Hocus Pocus and his student and amrched forward.

Razzle shivered in fright, horn glowing as she decided to help her master, but she was suddenly grabbed by the helmeted pony and pulled out of the way as one of the black vines almost snaked around her. She struggled in the pny's grip, crying out in desperation and stared as her master's horn glowed and she and the helmeted knight were telepotrted out fo the hall.

Hocus Pocus glared at the monster defiantly, and surrounded the creature with a magical bubble of energy. Her smirked. "That shield is vitually impenetrable. Nothing but the strongest magic can break it."

His eyes widened in shock as the being swung its scythe and split the shield in two, causing it to disappear as it was broken. It stepped towards him and he closed his eyes, a calm expression on his face as he was frozen by the creature.

"**The Harvest is half way done."** The creature intoned. "**The meal is ripe.**"

_Ok all...I know there will be quite a lot of you who WILL NOT like this villain, and that is understandable. Implacable Men are very hit and miss for some people, because they seem so invincible. However, this is how I envisioned the first episode and I do not like changing my initial ideas too much unless they are really bad. And personally, I like Implacable Men type characters. _

_Not much character development, I apologise for that immensely, but keep in mind this is pilot, hopefully later stories will allow more character growth as well as have them develop more._

_I hope you liked the characters I introduced this time around, and at least appreciate I'm doing with the story so far._

_If you guys have any questions or ideas you wish to share, just pm me or make a comment. I would also like some input and feedback on this chapter._

_In short, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I beg that you make a comment/review. _


	4. Part 3

My little Pony G5

Episode 1: The Harvest

Part 3

Razzle Dazzle and the helmeted knight appeared in a clearing just outside the Wizard's Keep. Razzle quickly got up and looked up at was for all intents and purposes her home. The building was covered almost entirely by the black thorny vines. She looked around and found the same was true for almost the entire city.

"How could one being possibly do this much damage?" She asked herself in horror. Her eyes widened slightly and she turned to the other pony. "We have to go back! We have to help Master!"

Horseshoes took off the helmet that had hidden her identity for a while now and trotted over to ehr friend. "He used that wink spell so that...monster couldn't get us. He knew that if he couldn't take it down, you certainly couldn't."

"I could've done something!" Razzle retaliated, too much having happened for her to deal with her friend's minor deception.

"That thing ate magic! You saw it! Weapons can't hurt, can't even hit it! What could you have done that would have been so meaningful!?"

Razzle shook, head low. "I-I don't know but...Horseshoes, he's my mentor, my Master and I just...I was useless..." Tears fell from her eyes.

Horseshoes sighed and hugged her friend gently. "Alright, so we'll have to assume that, judging by the state of the Keep, we're the only ponies left who can actually fight. So, we need a plan..." She winced. "I'm not too good at plans...got any ideas, Razz?"

Razzle nodded. "I think Master's private quarters might have a book or two to help us at least think of something we can."

"Alright, that's a start. But that's back in the Keep, what if we run into the enemy?"

She shook her head. "I'm pretty sure there was a time delay on the wink, so some time has passed since the attack, so I have a feeling the monster isn't in there anymore and has moved on. Of course, he could still be in there but we'll have to deal with it if it comes to that."

"Ok, we grab a magic book or two, then what?"

"Then we find an appropriate spell and banish that monster from this city, like what they do when a dragon attacks."

Horseshoes nodded. "Seems fair enough. But if I remember right, even if you have the proper spell in front of you, you still need the monster within sight, so we need to figure out where he'll be next."

"That's simple: we simply find the place that isn't covered in those strange black plants."

The Union Senate was a building at the centre of the city, it was where all the most important decisions such as the passing of laws were brought to attention, discussed and eventually passed or discarded. All six members of the Union Senate were frozen much like everyone else in the city. The Harvester gazed dispassionately at its work, and set to work to complete the Harvest. As it neared the wall of one of rooms of the senate building, cracks formed, but not on the wall, over the air in front of the wall. It raised its scythe high.

"What the hay is it doin'?" Horseshoes asked as they came into the room, having followed the strange being.

Razzle flipped through of the many books she was carrying with her levitation spell. "If I have to hazard a rough guess...I believe it's trying to open a portal, a doorway to another place, possibly another dimension entirely."

"Um whuh?"

"Basically, it's opening a magical door to either go someplace or let something out or put something in."

"Whatever its doing, I'll bet it's not good if it has anything to do with paralysing everyone!" She got up and charged, The Harvester swinging its scythe but Horseshoes caught it between her hooves, smirking. "You really think I'm dumb enough to just attack ya head on?" She pulled the weapon out of its grip and threw the scythe to the ground. The Harvester hissed ferally and reached for the scythe, but Horseshoes grabbed it and ducked out of its reach. "Hey Razz, hurry and do something!"

As Horseshoes stuggled against the Harvester., Razzle Dazzle walked toward the cracks in...reality. She looked at a page in ehr book and her horn started to glow as she read carefully. "Ok, I think first we should make sure we stop whatever it is he's trying to open here..." She closed her eyes and pressed her horn close to the space where the cracks were.

She saw a horrible mass of buzzing flying insects, swarming together as they formed a larger mass, a giant locust with a wide open, fanged maw. It roared in displeasure and the insects started to fly towards her...

She panted heavily as she collapsed to ground, the cracks in reality disappearing as if they were never there. She looked up at Horseshoes and the Harvester, the later having frozen and stopped fighting. The two ponies gazed at the creature, wary of its next move.

"**You have earned our attention.**" The Harvester spoke.

The two ponies blinked in surprise and then Horseshoes glared. "Who the hay are you!? And what were you trying to do here!?"

"**I am The Harvester. Today is The Harvest. The Devourer has spent a good deal of time cultivating the seeds of this civilisation, waiting until the right time for the seeds to bloom and ripen.**"

"Huh?" Horseshoes replied in confusion.

"**Your culture exists because Lokust The Devourer made it so. Every few centuries, The Devourer devours a civilisation, but leaves just enough surviving vestiges to grow anew, for The Devourer to return and devour the delicacy of a new, flourishing culture at the height of its growth. Nothing is more delectable, or satisfying, than growing your own delicious meal with your own hands."**

"Where food to you!?"

"**That is all you can ever be. The Devourer is above you, above all living creatures. Your only purpose to exist is to satisfy the Devourer, a gourmet of highest calibre and sensitive palette. However, you are the first to have EVER halted the Harvest, no matter how brief. As such, you are the first to have proven a curiosity, and thus to be given explanation on your purpose and fate.**"

"We are not just things for you to eat!" Horseshoes retorted.

"**Whether you accept your position is of no consequence. Just as you eat the plants, the Devourer eats your kind and your culture and even your life experiences. A delicacy without compare. You may have halted The Harvest, but not ended it entirely. It shall continue unabated, regardless of your actions today. All you have done is give The Devourer cause to look forward to this meal even more, and serve as an ever greater delicacy.**"

With that, the Harvester was gone with a swirl of air, the black weeds thinning out and vanishing, leaving behind trace except for the Harvester's scythe, somehow looking much less intimidating and...weaker than it had before.

Razzle sighed softly. "That...was too much..."

She fainted, Horseshoes quickly panicking.

"So how is Razzle Dazzle recovering?" Green Acre asked Horseshoes.

"Recovering. That spell she used to close the...portal took a lot out of her..." She said with a sigh.

"You both did a brave thing. Not many would have done what you two did under the circumstances." His face turned stern. "However, don't think this means you'l just eb accepted into the knights because of this."

"I wasn't even thinking about that.." Horsesheos blinked and grew angry. "Wait, what do you mean!? I thought that...THING head on to help Razz!"

"I know, and I believe you, but you saying so and me believing you are not proof. Everyone else was paralysed and weren't around to see you two fight the Harvester. Besides, becoming a knight takes more than just a simple 'heroic deed'."

"Yeah, yeah I know but still, we saved the city and we aren't getting acknowledged for it..." She slumped onto the ground, sighing in annoyance.

Green Acre smirked. "Hey now, get up, you still ahve some training to do 'hero'...unless of course you don't wanna prove your worth our time..."

She immediately jumped up and saluted. "Sir! I'm ready! I'll prove I am knight material!"

He chucked lightly. "That's what I like to hear."

They both trotted off to the training grounds to spar again.

Hocus Pocus gazed down at Razzle Dazze, who had fallen asleep in her hospital bed. The closing of a portal was no small feat and left her with a painful headache and so exhausted she couldn't even stand.

He smiled. "She was a novice sure and it took a lot of her and she was motivated mostly by desperation, but she managed to perform a spell even he had some difficulty with. With enough training, she could possibly rise high in the ranks of the wizarding community, perhaps even take his place.

But he was getting ahead of himself. That would take several years before she was even at that level, and she was still quite young anyway. But still...a stallion can dream.

He pued the blanket over her and placed a hoof on her head. "Sleep well. We have a lot ahead of us. Rest up, Dazzle, you earned it."

He trotted out the room, leaving his young protégé to rest.

_Yeah sorry about the shortness here but really I didn't want to stretch it out inorganically._

_There is a lot I could have done better. Better humour, more character development...Still, I am pealed with what I have done so far._

_Originally, the Harvester was intended as the big bad of season 1, but really, I can't think of anything else to do with him and he is quite overpowered...Still, I intend to bring him back one last time to sort of finish his arc, not a season finae but perhaps a sort of 'mid season' finale. And of course, the other authors who wish to add their own stories to this verse can also use him if they wish to._

_Keep in mind that I kind of want other people to write 'episodes' in this universe/setting, after all I only have basic ideas for major story/myth arc. You are welcome to take anything I may have mentioned in the story and use it as the focus of your own episode. Just be sure to let me know what you have planned so nothing conflicts with either of our ideas._

_So, anyway, hope you all enjoyed this first instalment in the G5verse and hope you a contribute to it, and please comment or review._


End file.
